The Reason Behind her Giggles
by ten81CSI
Summary: Kylie Flack's POV. Adam Ross gives her the giggles.


_**A/N: **Hello, everyone! Here is anther Kydam one shot! There should be one more by Tuesday, I hope! This one is in Kylie's POV, hope you all enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer:** CBS owns the characters of CSI:NY, thanks to Nik Nak17 for allowing me to borrow Niki Foxx._

* * *

"Oh, fuck me."

I hadn't meant it literally. I was just pissed that I dropped and broke a perfectly good clean glass that I was planning on using to drink my orange juice mixed with a little cranberry juice. I just wanted a drink. That's what helped me get through the first days of my period. Yeah, it's gross to talk about periods. But Cranberry juice makes my cramps go away. And I just broke my glass.

Derek Morgan, a sexy man with the FBI and his buddy Aaron Hotchner were visiting for a reason, that I'm not quite sure. But I'm positive they heard this statement slip from my lips, as well as my long time crush, Adam Ross.

Let's not get into that. Alright, he's no Danny Messer. But don't judge me. He's cute and he's funny, and he makes me giggle. Though, I giggle at pretty much anything. That's why Danny and I never worked out. He took off my pants, and I couldn't stop laughing when he said "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Let's just say he doesn't find me attractive anymore. And no one knows about that incident. Not even my best friend, Niki Foxx. She'd be disappointed in me. Not only did I give up a chance with Danny Messer, but also gave up a chance for rough sex. That's her style. Hot kinky sex with hot rock hard abed men.

Adam's more my type. I bet even though he's a big geek, unlike most, he's good in bed. He's talked about previous love affairs, so I'm sure he knows enough to make me not have to tell him what to do, but also know that I can't do rough sex. At least not right away. There was one time when I let this guy handcuff me. But that was a different story. I was with him for quite a while.

Derek and Aaron look at me, and then at the glass, as I bend over to begin picking up the bigger pieces, and Adam stands watching me, unsure of what to do. "Did…did you…cut yourself?" He asks me nervously. From the corner of my eye I can see the beginnings of his cheeks turning red, the back of his hand rubbing the back of his neck, his red flannel shirt unbuttoned revealing a gray t-shirt with a weird design underneath.

"No," I say, rolling my eyes. Sometimes he's fucking retarded. Like why the fuck would I cut myself if I didn't try to catch it? But I know it's his nerves. Because I know I'd get nervous around him if he ever made a move on me. I've been waiting for him to do that for months though. And he hasn't. Whatever, he will eventually. If he doesn't, then I'll just make him jealous until he does. Or have Niki smack him shitless until he gets it in his head that I'm not gonna turn him down.

"I'll…I'll get a broom," he mumbles, hurrying out of the break room.

"Nice," Danny Messer laughs when he sees me bent over. I can tell by the way Derek is staring at him that he's checking my ass out.

"Quit starin', Messer," I growl, standing back up, placing the broken glass on the counter.

"What?" Danny asks, a grin on his face.

"Why you starin at my ass?" I ask again. "Didn't we have this conversation already?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "How'd you know though?"

"I'm physic," I giggle, "Careful. There's glass everywhere."

"I figured that much, thank you Captain Obvious."

"Alright Wiseass."

I wanna punch Danny, but I don't. That's not like me. I don't do those things, I just think about those things. It's Niki's job to actually follow through. If she was here, Danny would be wincing in pain at the punch in the stomach she'd already thrown him.

"Why is there glass?"

"I broke a glass, Captain Obvious," I roll my eyes. I hate when Danny dresses sexy compared to Adam. It's not cool that he can wear tight khaki dress pants, and a tight cotton shirt with a brown belt, and a pair of tan sunglasses sitting on his head, and look so sexy. It makes me almost wish I hadn't blown that date. But then I start to giggle as I realize if he were to get a boner right now, the whole world would know. Because his pants are sticking to his muscles.

"What's so funny?" Danny asks me, cocking his right eyebrow, no pun intended. And then I start to laugh.

"Nothing," I shake my head, blushing, pressing my hands to my lips. There's no way in hell I can tell him what's on my mind. Not without sounding like an idiot. Or a whore, or a slut. Though, Niki would praise me for being a slut.

"Shorty," Danny chuckled, shaking his head at me. I roll my eyes at the nickname. Though I pretend like it's a cool name, which I guess it's nice that he thought of one for me, I hate being reminded on a daily basis that I'm just 5'5. It's not cool. Alright, Danny. We fucking get it. I'm a short chick. Anything else you'd like to point out?

"Yeah?" I ask raising my eyebrows at Danny, obviously he doesn't see that I'm annoyed with him.

"You're so cute," he laughs. "You giggle for no reason. It's cute, yah know?"

"Thanks," I giggle again, this time I feel my cheeks turning a bright red. I'm blushing, but I don't know why. Maybe because Adam's coming in with a broom, a mop, and a dustpan in his hands. He gives Danny a smile, and then begins to sweep up the glass I've dropped.

"Adam," I say. "I could have cleaned it up." I grab the mop, and set it in the sink to begin to wet it.

"It's fine," Adam shrugs.

I nod my head, and suddenly realize Aaron and Derek are writing notes, which gets my attention. "Wait," I shake my head. "Are you evaluating us?"

"What?" Derek asks.

"You totally are," I reply. It's obvious. They're hunched over, pretending not to listen, but I can see them glancing at us. "Look at you. You're hovering over your notes. You haven't chimed into the conversations we've been having. And the eyes. Those eyes are travelin'."

Aaron nodded his head in approval. I can tell he's the boss. "Have you ever taken physiology?"

"I worked with the Crisis Negotiation Unit," I shrug, crossing my arms, one eyebrow raising, the other scrunching up.

"How long?" Derek smirked.

"7 years," I reply, turning back to the floor, and beginning to mop. I can feel the stares they're giving me, but I ignore them as Danny sits across from them, Adam throwing away the broken glass.

This is going to be a long day, I sigh, shaking my head.

* * *

Adam Ross. I've never thought of him as a drinker. But here we are, sitting on two bar stools, choking back beers. I can hold my liquor, but I'm not sure about him. He's getting a little tipsy, and it's only been about four beers. Well, four for him. I've had 5; I'm on my 6th.

Adam Ross is a wuss when it comes to drinking. I'm not quite sure how we got here. All I know, is we're here, and we're having fun, and I'm enjoying his laugh.

"So," he smiles, glancing at me. "Do…do you…like…to play guitar hero?"

"I'm more of a rock band girl. I like to sing," I giggle, nodding my head. "But I can do the guitar too."

"Right," Adam nods his head, and gives me a smile, as he finishes his beer. "You wanna head back to my place and have a little guitar hero showdown?" He asks me, his left eyebrow raising and wiggling. This causes me to giggle. Yes, I know, I giggle a lot. But whenever he wiggles his eyebrow like that, it makes me giggle.

"Sounds good," I nod my head, standing up from my stool, Adam following lead. He stumbles a bit, tripping over his shoe laces, but I catch him before he falls. "You're shoe is untied," I giggle, becoming a bit uncomfortable as Adam bends over to tie his shoe.

"Thanks," he mumbled, standing back up. "Let's go," he says, pulling his wallet from his pack pocket and putting some cash on the bar before we leave.

Surprisingly, his place was clean. There wasn't any dirty laundry on the floor, no leftover takeout boxes lying around, and no dust on any of his furniture. He was clean, though some of his close had food stains on them. His fridge was stocked with beer, soda, and food. He wasn't a slob like I'd been expecting. Donnie had mentioned before that his place had been messy, but this place was definitely contradicting anything my brother had told me about Adam Ross's messy life style.

"Wow," I mange to spit out, glancing around the place as he grabs us a few beers before we play guitar hero, though we both know we're probably going to wind up sleeping together tonight. "You're place is a lot cleaner than I thought it'd be."

Adam nodded his head. "I have OCD. I wound up kicking my roommate out because I couldn't deal with the slob. He was gross."

"Oh," I nod my head, sitting on the couch, as Adam comes back into the living room. He hands me a bottle of beer, and then heads for the TV to set up the video game. "Prepare to get your ass kicked, Ross," I giggle when he hands me a guitar, and I immediately switch the setting to lefty mode.

"You're a lefty, eh?" He asks, picking the first song.

"Yes," I nod my head, and bite my lip, as I select hard for my difficulty.

"I'm an expert," he smirks, pressing play. I would have replied, but I was too concentrated on kicking his ass. But then I realize he's totally kicking my ass, so I need to come up with a plan.

"Are you ticklish?" I ask him, my tongue slightly poking out as I get into the game.

"No," he replies.

"Damn," I say, standing up, and walking in front of the TV to block his view.

"Hey!" He shouts, "That's cheating!"

"Is not," I reply, shaking my butt. "That's cheating," I say, watching as Adam failed out. "This is called taking advantage."

"It's not cool," he whines, shaking his head, as I jump up.

"I win," I giggle again, causing him to stand up.

"Are you ticklish?" he asks me.

I giggle a bit, and shake my head no. But I am ticklish. Very ticklish right under the right side of my rib, so self-consciously, I squeeze my right arm tighter to my side. But this doesn't go unnoticed by Adam, as he squeezes his hands between my rib and my arm and lightly tickles me causing me to let out a fit of laughter, before I squirm away from him. "Not cool," I say, heading back to the couch, a smile on my face.

"You're a cheater," Adam replies, finishing up his beer. "You want another one?"

"Yeah," I nod my head, my palms getting sweaty because I'm so nervous. Maybe the beer will calm my nerves down, though the first 8 haven't done what I was hoping they'd do. Adam goes back into the kitchen, and then returns with more beer. He's starting to get a bit nervous, I realize. The alcohol is having the same opposite effect on him as it is me.

"So," He says sitting down besides me, trying his best to keep his eyes on the TV in front of us.

I don't quite remember it. All I know is when I slid my jacket off revealing just a tank top his lips were against mine. I may have instigated it, but I can't quite remember. I just remember the feel of his lips against mine, the smell of his cologne lingering around me, and the feel of his fingertips slowly puling the tank top over my head. His beard brushing against my stomach as he presses kisses along my abdomen, and my fingers traveling his shaggy auburn hair.

Adam's a good kisser. And soon, I'm fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, as he lies on top of me, both our hearts pounding, and I'm starting to get a bit clammy. I hate this part. It's like a curse. Whenever a guy begins to fumble with the buttons to my pants, I tense up. It's like God telling me not to follow through.

But surprisingly, that feeling didn't come this time. Sure, I'm kind of feeling uncomfortable, but the feeling in my gut isn't an anchor, it's definitely butterflies, and it's definitely good. But that's getting me a little bit more nervous than I was before. I think I've really got feelings for Adam. I don't wanna blow this.

"Kylie," Adam's voice brings me back to reality. I must have zoned out, because he's not lying on top of my anymore. He's sitting against the arm of the couch, his left eyebrow raised at me. I glance down and realize that I'm almost completely naked, where as he is still fully dressed. Why is it the girl is always undressed first?

"You okay?" Adam asks me, pulling me from my thoughts once again.

I nod my head, even though I'm not. I probably should have worn a matching bra and panties. That probably would have been smart. Because pink underwear isn't clashing very well with the green bra I'm wearing right now.

"I…" I start, slowly nodding my head. "We're good."

"Right," he slowly nods his head, not fully convinced. He stands up, from the couch, causing me to buckle my knees to my chest as I watch him stand up and trip over a coffee table, almost deliberately. "Ouch," he mumbled, hastily standing back up, causing me to giggle. He did that on purpose. He's geeky, and he doesn't quite know how to speak, but this…he did to let me know that we're not perfect. It wasn't out of nerves, or anxiety. It was out of compassion.

He stands back up and gives me a small smile. "You wanna finish up guitar hero?" he asks me.

"No," I shake my head giving him a smile. He gives me a grin, and heads back to the couch. "Hi," I giggle, my arms still wrapped around my knees.

"Hey," Adam laughed. He lightly pulls my arms from my legs. "You wanna go in my bedroom?"

I can feel the heat in my cheeks answering his question, a giggle escaping me when he picks me up and sets me over his shoulder. He's stronger than he looks. He sets me on his bed, and presses a kiss to the hallow of my neck, the feel of his fingertips tracing circles on my stomach doesn't go unnoticed either.

He pulls his shirt over his head, and then slides his jeans off, revealing just as much flesh as me. I'm not really sure what I should do next. But I don't have to do anything, because Adam's tongue is on my chest, his fingers looking for the clasp of my bra. Once it's off, he's already pressing his lips to my boobs. I don't know why men like boobs, but they do. And that's fine with me, because I actually think my boobs are all right. It's my… well it's my downstairs situation I always get nervous about. I just don't like dicks and vaginas. Gross.

Adam's fingers hook around my underwear, and slid them off my body. This is the part I hate. When the guy sits up and looks over your naked body. It makes me feel like I'm ugly. But I think Adam knows this, because he leans in to my ear and whispers that he thinks I'm beautiful. I don't like where his fingers are going though. Up my inner thigh and right in…wow that feels good. So good I can't help but let a sigh escape from my lips.

I realize it's kind of greedy not to try and do something for Adam, but I'm not sure what he likes. I'm not even sure what I like. Well, I kind of know now, because everything he does is making me moan.

I'm not drunk enough for this, I think as I slowly pull him away from me, and set him on his back. But I'm going to try anyway. It's the least I can do for him. I pull his boxers off of him, and kiss his groin, before running my tongue from hip bone to hip bone, his reaction was a thrust towards my face, causing my to bite my tongue.

"Ouch," I say, sitting up, holding my chin.

"Kylie! Are you okay?" Adam asks me, his hands resting on my chin as he looks at my mouth. "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine," I giggle, setting my hands over his. Our eyes lock, causing me to blush again. Well, at least I know he isn't staring at me naked.

"I'm sorry," he says, kissing my chin.

"It's my tongue," I giggle, sticking my tongue out. He gives me a grin, but presses his lips to my tongue. "All better," I nod my head, snaking my arms around his neck. He presses me back onto the bed, and trails kisses down my neck. I'm surprised I'm saying this, but I'm in heaven.

* * *

You know it isn't going to be a good day when you wake up with a naked ass in your face. I say that with sarcasm. I have no idea how, but Adam's sorry ass managed to go from the foot of the bead to the head, right next to my lovely little face. This motherfucker better not let one rip. I twirl on my opposite side, facing the wall, squeezing the black comforter closer to my chest. Last night may have been one of my better nights, but it's definitely not worth a hairy ass in my face every time we fuck. I'm actually shocked that I didn't wake up throughout the night to his midnight squirming.

Suddenly I feel his arm twitch against my foot, and a loud yawn escapes his mouth, and then he turns on his opposite side and lets out a quiet "oh shit."

I close my eyes, pretending to be asleep, unsure of what to do. He slowly crawls out of bed, fart free, and quietly gets dressed. He slowly tiptoes out of the room, and I let out a sigh. This is going to be awkward. After a few minutes, I can smell the food he's cooking, and I smile. He's like the perfect guy. Last night he made me feel amazing, and this morning he's cooking me breakfast. I crawl out of bed, and reach for my clothes, but I realize that they were taken off of me in the living room. All I've got in here is my bra and underwear. But it's better than nothing, I sigh, grabbing them, and sliding them on. My mismatching underwear. God, I'm so sexy, I roll my eyes, slowly opening Adam's bedroom door.

His back is towards me. So I skip past the kitchen and into the living room to grab my shirt. "Morning," Adam smiles, looking at me as I pull the shirt over my head.

"Hi," I say, turning back towards him and giving him a smile.

"Do you like eggs and bacon?" He asks me.

"I like eggs," I nod my head sitting at the kitchen table. "I don't like bacon."

"Alright," Adam nodded his head. "Eggs, no bacon. Coming right up."

I give him a smile, and trace the wooden table as I wait for him to finish cooking, my cell phone ringing, but I'm not sure where it is. "Coffee table," Adam tells me. I jump up from the table and head back to where my pants are. It's Niki.

"Hey," I say, coming back to the kitchen table.

"Hey," Niki replies on the other line. "Don't forget we're eating lunch together at Pazullo's at noon."

"Oh, shit," I sigh, pressing my palm to my forehead. "I completely forgot."

"Kylie!" Niki groans.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry I'll be there. What time is it now?"

"Ten."

"Fuck," I groan. "Alright. Can we do 1? I still gotta shower."

"Fine," Niki sighs, hanging up on me.

Adam hands me a plate, which I wolf down. "You were hungry," he laughs.

"Yeah," I nod my head. "I kind of gotta go. I've got lunch plans at 1, and I still gotta get home and shower. But I had fun last night," I smile standing up.

"Right," Adam nodded his head. "Well…maybe…we could got out? Tonight?"

I slowly nod my head. "I'd like that," I smile.

"I'll call you then," he smiles. "You've got my number?"

"Yes," I nod my head. "Thanks again. Sorry I have to go," I smile, pulling my pants over my ass, and hurrying out of the door. Doing a dance when he closes the door behind me. Hell yes, I've got a date tonight. Suck on that, Niki, I grin, heading down the hall.

* * *

Niki Foxx shakes her head at me, as I bite into my pasta. "No way in hell you had a one night stand with that dork," she laughs. "One, you aren't a one night person. And two, he's probably a virgin."

I shake my head in disbelief. Niki's good with reading men. She can spot a bad apple a mile away. And whenever I decide to take to one of these bad apples, she usually smacks me in the face. But this time, she's definitely read Adam wrong. He is far from being a virgin, I giggle, recalling last nights activities.

"Adam is not a virgin," I tell Niki. "He's quite the opposite. He is like….amazing. I didn't have to tell him once what I liked, he just did it. And it wasn't a one night stand. We're dating…I think."

"You think?" Niki asked me, raising her eyebrow at me. "Kales, how the hell do you not know if you are dating someone. And Adam… he's just…" Niki scrunches her eyebrows in protest at me, obviously not impressed with my latest man of choice.

"Nik," I sigh shaking my head. "It's not like that. Last night was awesome. Yeah, okay he's a geek. But he definitely knew what I needed last night. And he was sweet."

"Sweet?" Niki snorted. "Kylie the guy's never fucked a girl before. Of course he's gonna be sweet to get in your pants! You're probably the first girl he's ever seen naked!"

"Whatever," I roll my eyes. I know I'm not gonna win this. When Niki thinks she's right, there is no reason to fight with her, because she won't back down. Though, I know in actuality, if she knew how great Adam was in bed, she'd be begging me to allow her a chance to test him out.

"Did you give him your number?" She suddenly asks me, raising her eyebrows, and dropping her fork. I look down at my pasta, knowing that I need to tell her no if I want to survive, though the answer is yes. But she's already caught on to my reaction.

"Aye Dios Mio!" Niki shouts at me, slapping her palm to her forehead, causing everyone who is eating around us to stare at her. I roll my eyes, already knowing what's coming. She's about to remind me of something I don't really want to talk about. "Kylie, the last time you gave your number out to a one night stand, you were stalked by some crazy blond dude who thought he was in love with you!"

"Okay," I start, defensively, "That guy really was a virgin! How the hell was I supposed to know that?" A few years back, I slept with a virgin, who…well…let's say, thought we were meant to be since I took his virginity. He stalked me for a few months until Niki and Donnie shook him up a bit. I haven't heard from the freak since.

"That's why you never give your one night stands your number!" Niki shouts at me. "Aye!! Haven't you learned?"

"Adam isn't a one night stand," I sigh, rolling my eyes. "We have a date tonight."

"What!" Niki sighs, "Kylie. You have a problem with men."

Niki is frustrating to be friends with sometimes. Man, I love her to death. But, sometimes she treats me like a baby. I get it; I haven't had the best of luck with guys in the past. But…I think Adam's different.

"I do not," I laugh, shaking my head. "Adam's sweet, alright? I need sweet."

"Adam's just a dork," Niki shivers.

"Okay, I don't know why you are disgusted by him…" I start, shaking my head. "But I honestly think you guys would get along well. You're the same person practically."

"Oh yeah? Tell me what I have in common."

"Okay," I nod my head. "How about the fact you both like sex? And you both play guitar hero. You both have the same thoughts. I mean, if you don't make him feel so tense and timid around you, he wouldn't be so dorky. He just…he's not very social. But when he gets comfortable around you, he is totally different."

"Whatever," Niki rolls her eyes. .

I know I'm not going to convince her of this, so I'm going to have to prove it to her. "Come over tonight, and I'll prove it," I smirk, brushing my dark hair from my face.

And I did prove it. She, Donnie, and Adam all came over for pizza and beer, and once Adam was sure Niki wasn't going to kill him, he had opened up to her. They had gotten along fine, and Niki had told me that Adam was definitely cooler than she gave him credit for. For once, Niki approved of a guy that I was dating, well, might be dating. All I know is, I can't wait for Niki and Donnie to leave so me and Adam can finish this date. Alone.


End file.
